Reliability of features of an application may be tracked in a number of ways. For example, an engineer may code various diagnostic checks, codes, or values that are triggered during the application's execution. The diagnostics may be used to improve or troubleshoot errors during or after execution of the application. However, to people outside of the immediate area of expertise of the engineer who programmed in the codes, these codes may not be intelligible or useful. Similarly, there may not be information sharing or tracking between executing code. Furthermore, these diagnostics may be not helpful in recreating a sequence of events leading up to a crash—resulting in reliance on unstructured data from a user to describe what they were doing in order to try and solve any underlying problems.